


Chips

by peppermintquartz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just...fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Will likes watching Hannibal eat junk food.





	

Will discovers that he likes watching Hannibal eat. Specifically, he enjoys watching Hannibal eat junk food. There’s something amusing about a man who’s self-professed to be “careful of what goes into his body” munch on potato chips. Will buys snacks on the sly and secretes them all around the house. When these disappear one by one, he knows Hannibal has eaten them.(Also his lover’s tummy is getting _just_  that little bit chubby.) Hannibal never admits to eating them though. He even hides the evidence when Will is in sight (as if Will can’t visualize the crime). 

“You do realize I don’t care if you eat chips, right?” Will says one night. 

Hannibal pauses in the act of garnishing dessert. With a faint flush to his cheeks, the older man says, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about." 

"Of course you don’t,” teases Will. They have dessert and some wine.

When they are snugly in bed, Will fishes out a half-eaten bag of pickle chips from his nightstand. He rustles it. “Still no idea?”  

Hannibal blushes. He actually blushes. Will thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. He kisses Hannibal on the nose and tells him exactly that. 

With a mock-frown, the older man says, “I occasionally have cravings for things that are not good for me." 

Will grins. "Like me, the one guy in the entire world who can see you and catch you?” 

“That, yes, and chips, and sometimes fried chicken." 

"I can make fried  chicken,” says Will. He pets Hannibal’s soft tummy. “I’ll make dinner tomorrow.” 

Hannibal smiles adoringly and brushes his knuckles along Will’s jaw. “What would you say if I admitted to a weakness for Oreo milkshakes?" 

Will kisses him again. "Marry me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a series of tweets on twitter (come look for me at @adrienne_kt / @ak_hannicat)


End file.
